


Madrugada

by julietstrange



Series: Tom [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu vou ter que arrumar uma roupa de Homem-aranha ou coisa pior?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madrugada

\- Tô com sono.

\- Dorme.

\- E preguiça.

\- Dorme.

\- E vontade de transar.

\- Uhm?

\- E um bicho picou meu dedo, olha como tá inchado.

\- Tom... isso é uma nova fantasia? Eu vou ter que arrumar uma roupa de Homem-aranha ou coisa pior?

\- Diabos, eu to morrendo e você tá fazendo piada.

\- Cala a boca, seu merdinha mimado. Odeio merdinhas mimados como você.

\- É? E o que você vai fazer, me castigar? Hum?

\- Viu como você tá perfeitamente saudável.

\- Sean! Se eu virar um zumbi a culpa é tua.

\- Dorme logo.

\- Não consigo!

\- Eu não vou transar com você, eu tenho emprego, não posso virar um zumbi.

\- Sean!!

\- Cara, você é insuportável gripado.

\- Achei que você gostava disso ni mim.

\- Eu posso aprender a gostar se você virar um zumbi e eu puder te comer sem virar um também.

\- Sean!!!!

\- Merdinha...


End file.
